Melting Points
by Ruby Slipper
Summary: This story involves a relationship between Marie and Logan. It also involves a little game called revenge. Marie was done wrong by a certain icy mutant. She desperately believes in the term an eye for an eye. And Logan is more than willing to lend a hand.
1. Chapter 1

"Never again!" She screamed in his face. Her face was flushed, her fists were clenched, and her knuckles were white. "I'm through with you!" They were staring each other down, each as angry as the other.

"I lost my way." His voice was dangerously low. His eyes were blazing and his breath fogged as he spoke his words, something that only happened when he was fuming.

His breath was cold on her face, but, not as cold as his tone and not as cold as her heart. "She may believe you, but not me." She spat. She turned and her hair whipped him across his face. He grabbed her arm and swung her around.

"Don't turn your back to me."

"You knew what you were doing. And if she does believe you, than she deserves you." She wrenched her arm from his grasp and turned her back once more. He ran in front of her to stop her.

"What did you do with the letters I sent you while I was away?" He spoke of the mission that he and Kitty had embarked on. It took over a year to go back to the locations that Scott and Xavier were killed and solve the mystery behind their miraculous return.

"I threw them away. I knew what they were going to say. You're pathetic." She tried to walk around him, but he stopped her once more. "Go to her. You've never stopped on my part before, why start now?"

If looks could kill, she'd be dead. "It's over."

"It was over the moment you stepped into my room."

He moved out of her path and headed for the door.

"It'll hurt." She said softly.

He turned. "What will?"

"When you realize that I'll never be there again. You'll see my face everywhere. You'll miss me and my love. But, you chose to end this. You deserve to suffer. You'll try and get comfort from her, but it'll never match the comfort that I gave you. You'll see." Her back was turned to him the whole time. She was staring out of her balcony doors.

The room became extremely cold. She had pushed him over the edge. "You're a bitch." His voice dripped with hatred.

"I'd rather be a bitch for leaving you than an idiot for staying with you."

She felt him grab her by the back of the head. He had a handful of her hair. He brought his mouth down to her ear. "You were always a bitch." He whispered. His cold breath upon her ear sent chills down her spine.

She tried her hardest not to whimper. She had to be strong and not give him the satisfaction of causing her pain. "As much as I was a bitch you were a coward ten fold." Her voice was throaty from the strain of her neck being pulled backward.

His hand still full of her hair, he began to drag her towards the bathroom. "Let me go!" She screamed as she kicked her legs and arms. He opened the door to the bathroom and shoved her inside. She hit her head against the toilet. She groaned and her hand instinctively went for the back of her head.

She opened her eyes and the room was spinning. She was also very sensitive to the light that he must have turned on. She closed her eyes and tried to calm her whirling head. She could hear the bath water turn on and the tub being filled.

She felt cold arms and hands lift her from the floor. She tried to flip her internal switch on and drain the life out of him, but she was too dizzy.

He dropped her into the water. She felt his cold hands upon her neck and stomach. He was strangling her and holding her in the water at the same time. She desperately tried to switch her skin into life-sucking mode as she thrashed around in the water. She opened her mouth on instinct to try and yell. No words came forth, only bubbles. Her hands clawed at his. His hands became rock hard, as if they were made of ice. They would not budge. His freezing hand was burning her neck as she kicked her legs and flailed her arms to no avail. He was not letting up and she was panicking. She reached up and tried to hit him in the face or wherever she could make contact. She was so weak that her contact did nothing but make him laugh something sinister.

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she desperately tried to breathe in air. Only water filled her lungs. Not long after, did her entire world turn black.

Bobby stood from the tub. He looked down at the peaceful and beautiful Marie. He had killed her. He smiled and wiped his hands on a bath towel. He walked from the room. He walked over to her dresser and opened her jewelry box. He withdrew the sapphire ring he had given her on their one year anniversary. He smiled. "Kitty will love it." He placed the ring in his pocket and with a little bounce in his step, he exited her room.

He closed the door behind him. He was startled to see Logan coming his way.

"Is Marie in there?" He asked. He seemed to be in a hurry.

Bobby's mouth struggled to form words as his mind ran a mile a minute, searching for something to tell him. "She- uh –went out for something. I was just getting something from her room that she had." His voice was wavering.

"You okay, kid?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"Uh-yeah I'm fine."

"You didn't happen to lock her door, did you? She's got my cigars and I desperately need one." Logan mentally smiled. She did everything she could to try and get him to quit.

Logan went to enter Marie's room. "No!" Bobby shouted. Not on purpose. A lump began to rise in his throat. "I-I didn't see them." He toned his voice down a bit.

"Seriously, you need a drink or something." Logan was looking at him as though he had five heads. "I'm just gonna take a quick look. You should really go grab a beer, kid."

"Yeah, maybe I will." And as Logan entered Marie's room, Bobby ran for his to pack a quick bag, grab Kitty, and get the hell out of there. If Logan found the results of Bobby's actions in her bathroom, he would be one hell of a dead man. Logan would probably disembody him. And with that thought, Bobby quickened his pace to his room.

Logan shook his head as he entered Marie's room. 'That kid needs to get laid.' He chuckled to himself. 'Definitely not by Marie.' Logan grew angry at the thought. He was the only one that could ever touch Marie in that manner. She certainly was not his for the taking, but eventually, she would be and she had better not be tainted by Ice Prick.

Logan quickly scanned the room. It was neat and orderly and cigar-less. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her jewelry box opened. It was definitely out of character for Marie to leave something out of place. He walked over and shut the tiny drawer to the box. Bobby's scent lingered in this general area. He had been in this vicinity before Logan caught him leaving her room.

Something did not sit right with Logan. Her jewelry box was fucked up and Bobby was a little on the antsy side. He was hiding something. Logan casually walked around her room trying to find clues to Bobby's strange behavior.

Bobby had said that Marie was out, but her scent was coming off very strong. It was as if she had just been in the room, or she was in the room right now. "Marie?" Logan called.

He turned around and spotted the bathroom door closed with the light of it shining from the crack on the floor. "Marie?" He called again.

Logan's stomach fluttered. Something was definitely wrong. He slowly grabbed the door handle. He had a very bad feeling about what he would find on the other side of that door. He yanked it open and scanned the bathroom. The shower doors were shut and he saw a form lying in the tub. Again he called her name. No answer.

He walked over to the shower. It was definitely Marie. Her scent was overwhelming him. But, she was not moving. He pushed the door open. The sight he saw nearly killed him.

"Marie!" He screamed. He pulled her out of the water and down onto his lap. He felt for a pulse. There was none. Tears fell freely from his face as he rocked her back and forth. He placed her lifeless body onto the cold floor. Her skin was freezing. He desperately performed CPR. "Help!" He hollered as his mouth met her cold lips. He gave mouth-to-mouth repeatedly. He called for help again.

He began to panic all the more. He could never stop giving CPR. He had to revive her. He could not live without her. A million thoughts zoomed through his head. Including the things he would do to that Drake boy after he hunted him down.

He placed his mouth to hers again. He blew into her lungs with all the air he could muster.

It was a miracle.

She spurted and coughed up all of the water she had swallowed and her mutation went into overdrive.

Logan felt his life being sucked from him through his hands. He was convulsing and could not pull them away.

Marie looked up and saw that she was draining the life out of Logan. She quickly threw his hands off of her. Her head was pounding and she felt extremely disorientated. She stared at Logan who was catching his breath and recovering from the seizure that Marie had caused.

She tried to ask if he was okay but could not form the words.

He sat up slowly. He looked over at the love of his life. "Are you okay?" He was shaking worse than her and his face was stained with his salty tears.

She sat against the door and stared at him. She had her arms wrapped around herself and was shivering. "I'm so cold." Her lips were blue.

Logan pulled her to him. He rubbed her arms in an attempt to warm her up. He kissed the top of her head. He had never felt so helpless and afraid.

"What happened?" She looked into his hazel eyes. Tears were silently falling down her porcelain skin.

He sat and tried to think of a response. He did not want to tell her what truly happened just yet. "I-I don't know," He lied.

"Did I drown?" Her teeth were chattering and Logan reached up for a towel and wrapped it around her.

"I think so." His voice was soft and he could feel his anger boiling towards the particular mutant who tried to kill off his precious Marie.

She looked down at her wrinkled hands. "Bobby did it." She whispered as she came to the realization. Everything flooded back to her. "We fought and I said things that made him so upset." She looked back into his eyes. Her voice hardened, "I'm going to kill him." Logan was taken aback by the sudden hatred and fire that erupted behind her brown eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hope you guys are enjoying this. Thanks to all of my reviewers. I love you guys. Please continue to tell me what you think!**

"Kitty!" Bobby called, desperation dripping from her name.

"Mmm?" Kitty rolled over from her stomach to her side. She looked so peaceful, Bobby felt guilty for waking her from her slumber.

"Kitty!" Bobby called again, this time giving her petite frame a little nudge.

"What?" Her eyes flew open and she sat upright. The sound of his voice startled her. She looked into his blue eyes and saw fear which shook her core. "What happened?"

"I don't have time to tell you. We've got to go. Now!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her from her bed. He looked around the room to see if their conversation had roused anyone dorming with her. The coast was clear. Bobby guided her towards the door.

"Bobby, stop." She tried to stop his movements. He would not halt. "Bobby!" He stopped and turned to look at her. "Can you at least let me get dressed?"

Bobby looked her over and sighed. She was clad in her undergarments. She would freeze and definitely catch eyes with her attire. "Hurry." He dropped her hand.

Kitty walked over to her dresser and began looking through her clothes. Bobby sighed loudly on purpose. She did not get the clue. "Kitty, hurry up."

"Well, where are we going? I don't want to look like a pauper." She could not believe his ignorance to her troubles.

"Kitty, this is not the time to be you, hurry the fuck up." He ran his hand through his hair. His stomach was in a very large knot.

Kitty threw on sweatpants and a sweatshirt. Bobby shook his head. "Women." He whispered. 'All of the time she wasted on deciding what to wear and she put on a sweatsuit,' he thought.

He really did not want to tell her what he knew she needed, but he had to. "Grab some extra clothes."

"What? Come on, Bobby. Where the hell are we going in the middle of the night where I need to pack?" Leaving on a whim for a night was one thing, but leaving on a whim for who knows how long was another.

"I already told you. Later. Just pack some god-damned clothes." Bobby went in her closet, grabbed a bag, and started shoving clothes from her dresser into it.

"Bobby!" She grabbed the bag from him and started picking through what he was carelessly throwing in it. "These are very expensive, Gucci pants; you do not just _throw_ them, unfolded into a _duffle_ bag." She sighed as she took them out and neatly placed them back into her dresser. "I am not bringing $500 pants with me on some wild-goose chase."

"Kitty! I do not have time for this shit! Pack some fucking clothes, and let's go!" Bobby yelled. He regretted it as soon as he let the words out of his mouth. Never mind waking everyone up in the room, he probably just woke everyone up on the floor. It was a damn good thing Marie's room was a floor up.

"Calm down, already." She threw some more socks and underwear in her bag and they were out the door before she could even get the word 'ready' out of her mouth.

**X**

Logan cocked an eyebrow as Marie quickly stood up from his lap and practically ran into her room. "Marie, don't you think you should calm down and wait a bit before deciding to murder someone?" Logan was being reasonable about this whole thing, and he was extremely taken aback by it. He was never reasonable, especially in a predicament like this one.

She turned around and her eyes were on fire. "He tried to kill me, Logan! Do not tell me to calm down. And since when are you rational?" She shook her head and started to strip from her wet clothes. Logan averted his gaze towards the very interesting stuffed dog on her bed.

"Erm.. Marie. I-uh-" Logan could not gather his thoughts. Only Marie could turn his brain to butter. Logan sighed and met her gaze. He fought his feral instincts not to drop his gaze down to her chest that was wrapped in black lace. "I'm not trying to be rational, Marie, I'm trying to protect you from getting hurt again."

"And standing around and letting him get away with this is keeping me safe? Logan, if I don't do something about this, he will try to kill me again. I am not one of those women who let men beat them up again and again." Marie threw a t-shirt on and some sweatpants and ran a brush threw her hair. She was freezing but, no matter how many layers of clothing she put on, nothing could take the chill from her bones.

"I'm not telling you to do nothing, I'm telling you to bide your time." Logan was relieved that she finally put some clothes on because he was going insane.

"He is probably half-way to Canada by now, Logan. He knows that you know. He is not retarded." Marie stopped brushing her hair and stared at Logan. She didn't know if he realized that Bobby suspected Logan of knowing his actions.

It never dawned on Logan that Bobby assumed Logan knew. Logan felt a fire erupt in him. Bobby was probably fleeing the mansion right now and there was no way in hell that Logan was going to let him get away. "Let's go."

Marie internally smiled as she recognized Logan's tone of voice. It was tainted with Wolverine and that sent more adrenaline scorching through her body. She would get her revenge with more wrath than she had planned for.

**X**

Charles Xavier woke with a start. He was sweating profusely. He looked down at his hands. They were milk-white. He yanked the covers off of him. His body was on fire. It was another cursed hot flash. He had been having them ever since his return. He spoke with Scott about it (him having experienced the same phenomenon) and he confessed that he too was suffering from hot flashes. They were also suffering from a recurring nightmare. Every night their slumber was tainted with thoughts of Phoenix returning and their bodies once more shattering like glass. It was a bone-chilling thought.

Xavier was in desperate need of some water. His hot flash had drained his body of any fluids he had left. He knew that it would be extremely difficult to get out of bed himself (his wheelchair being across the room), so he tried to probe Storm's mind.

He softly called her name inside of her head. But, it was to no avail. She was one of the heaviest sleepers he had ever met.

His mouth as dry as cotton, he could not give up. If he could not rouse Storm, he would try Scott. How much he hated being dependent upon his friends and colleagues, but, he had no choice. He would not last the night without water, he would surely dehydrate. So, he called Scott's name inside his head.

_**Scott?**_ He kept his voice slightly above a whisper; he did not want to startle him too much.

It took a moment, but sure enough, _**Yes, Professor?**_ Even in his mind, Scott sounded groggy. He was definitely in a deep, dreamless sleep. He felt horrible because he knew of the trouble that Scott went through to achieve that.

_**Never mind. Go back to sleep.**_ Charles hoped that he would not become concerned or curious, but his wishes were granted. He was apparently too tired to care.

Charles thoroughly debated whether or not to crawl out of his bed. It was just too risky. He did not want to damage the only working limbs he possessed. So, he thought of who else he could try and wake. He sat there and went over the pros and cons of rousing Logan. He figured that it was more dangerous to wake Logan than to get the water himself. He thought back to the day that Marie had tried to wake Logan. He shuddered. He was not the type that you awaken.

And then it hit him. Marie. She was like a daughter to him; it was a wonder why he hadn't considered her in the first place.

_**Marie?**_

While he waited for her reply, he thought again at how disgusted he was with himself. The next time Scott helped him into bed, he would have to tell him to leave his wheelchair by his bedside.

A soft voice broke his thoughts._**Charles?**_

It was Marie.

**X**

Marie tried desperately not to think of what had just happened. Charles was in her mind and she did not want him to know.

Logan gave her and inquisitive look when she stopped in the middle of the hallway. She tapped her temple. "Charles." She mouthed. His eyes widened with worry.

_**What's the matter, Professor? **_Marie was worried. It was very seldom that he probed her mind, never mind this late at night.

_**Marie, I'm sorry to wake you, but I am in a predicament.**_

_**What is it?**_ Marie asked. Charles was very respectable and she relaxed a little. He would not sort threw her thoughts. She hoped, anyway.

_**Well, you see, I was feeling weak after dinner, so Scott opted to assist me to my room, but **__**he left my means of transportation across the room. I am in dire need of water. It would be very much appreciated if you could fetch me a glass in the kitchen. I am sorry to ask, but I feel that I will shrivel up like a prune.**_

Marie could hear the humor in his voice. It was no doubt that he found the situation devastating, but he also found it humorous. Marie smiled and felt her stomach release all the tension it had been holding. "He wants water." She whispered to Logan. He nodded and sighed.

Marie jumped as she heard his voice in her head again; it was something she could never get used to._** Marie? You weren't sleeping were you?**_

Marie did not answer.

_**Something has happened. Where are you and Logan rushing off to?**_

Marie's jaw dropped. He never ceased to amaze her. Logan became worried again. "What did he say?"

_**We were just going to watch TV. We couldn't sleep. **_Marie lied. "What happened?" Logan asked again. Marie gestured for him to wait one moment.

_**No, you were going to leave the mansion. And your mind is unusually heavy with resentment and I feel chilled just invading it. **_

**_What do you mean, you feel chilled? _**Marie ignored his statement of them leaving the mansion.

_**I feel as though someone has dropped an ice cube down my nightshirt. That has never happened when I use my telepathy on you, only Bobby Drake.**_

Marie felt her stomach lurch. It was only a matter of time before he would invade her deeper and seek the answers to his questions. He could sense a problem. But, the fact that he felt the cold from her body, that Bobby's hands had caused, did nothing to ease her frazzled mind. Bobby had sent ice right to her core and it did not seem as though it would be melting anytime soon. At least not until he was dead.

"He suspects something. Should I tell him?" Marie whispered to a very antsy Logan.

"No! It's not a matter of him knowing what happened, it's a matter of him knowing what we are going to do about it." Logan clenched his fists. He wanted to hit something, badly. He punched the wall and envisioned Bobby's face. Marie sent him a look to kill.

"You are going to wake up everyone in this building!" Her voice was a hoarse whisper.

_**Marie, what is going on?**_

Marie jumped again. _**Professor, I-**_

Before she could finish, he interrupted._** Why don't you tell me everything over a nice, cold glass of water? I'm beginning to think what is sitting on your mind has led to your late night rendezvous and Bobby and Kitty's hastened departure from the mansion.**_

Marie ran a hand through her damp hair. It was going to be a long and very unpleasant night.


End file.
